Solo un error
by Saruky
Summary: Historia de un solo capitulo, James y Lily estan juntos, pero alguien cercano se mete entre ellos....dejar rr!


Parejas: James/ Lily Sirius/ Lily

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, ya sabéis todo es de Rowling, y de la Warner...y que bueno que lo hago por entretenerme bla bla bla...jejeje

Notas: Espero que os guste, es una paranoia que escribí hace tiempo, y tenia ganas de colgarla...dejarme reviews porfis;)

Y sin más...aquí este fic de solo un capitulo...espero no decepcionar xD! Además que es mi primera historia No-Slash xD

Solo un error 

Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por la ventana de la habitación, y eso que el día era nublado, típico día de invierno, pero esa poca luz se filtraba entre las cortinas.

Una chica de cabello rojizo bastante largo se removía entre las sabanas, somnolienta, cansada, con resaca. Se removió por toda la cama hasta que finalmente notó como alguien dormía a su lado, moviéndose a su vez.

De golpe, como si de una jarra de agua fría le cayera encima, le vino a la cabeza todo, algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior, una noche desenfrenada, llena de alcohol y sexo.

FLASH BACK

-Vamos Lily tienes que salir...seguro que James también se esta divirtiendo por ahí...-le dijo Sirius

Después de mucho dialogar, consiguió convencer a la tozuda de la pelirroja y se la llevo a un local, o mejor dicho un antro como dijo la pelirroja, donde solo ponían música bailable, y alcohol y encima de garrafa.

Sirius estaba bailando con una morena de ojos castaños, aunque no hacia más que mirar a la novia de su amigo, era por que la tenia que vigilar, o por que sus ojos mostraban deseo en ellos.

Sentía mucho calor, muchísima por que negarlo, y nada más mirarla se estaba excitando. Además de que había bebido bastante, o mejor dicho mucho, estaba mareado.

Y si el estaba mal, peor estaba Lily, Mareada por la bebida barata, tantos whiskys no eran buenos, y menos si nunca habías bebido esa asquerosa bebida, y la mezcla de alcohol, y un tío bueno delante de ti bailando sensualmente como lo estaba haciendo Sirius, para nada era bueno, estaba perdiendo toda cordura que le quedaba después de estar con los merodeadores.

Sirius no aguantaba más y se marchó al baño de hombres, allí no había nadie, apestaba a alcohol, y a sexo eso le hizo excitarse más, pensando que el podía hacerlo allí mismo ahora mismo, si tenia a esa preciosidad entre sus brazos. El suelo estaba pegajoso, y el espejo un trozo roto y lo otro sucio mientras que los lavabos si estaban limpios raramente,

Abrió el grifo cayendo un chorro de agua fría, con sus manos se mojó la cara, y el pelo, después apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos y se miró al espejo, se veía realmente guapo, se quedó un instante mirándose y echándose un poco más de agua, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada al espejo y a través de el vio exactamente lo que quería ver, a Lily, iba con una camisa blanca medio abierta dejando entre ver ese sujetador blanco...esa piel tan cálida y llena de pecas, la chica cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, pasándose la lengua por los carnosos labios.

Sirius tragó dificultosamente y se acercó a ella, y agarrandola en sus fuertes brazos la besó, con tanta pasión que dejo sus labios rojos, la apoyó en la puerta, la chica paso sus piernas entre la cintura de el, mientras el la sujetaba entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

Sirius y Lily seguían besándose salvajemente, iban borrachos, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero los dos lo deseaban, cuando oyeron como picaban a la puerta, justo en el momento en que Sirius había empezado un recorrido de besos entre la clavícula de la chica y sus pechos, entonces se dieron cuenta que no era el lugar adecuado, rápidamente se fueron a casa de la chica sin apenas decirse nada.

Quizás aquel tampoco era lugar adecuado, pues era el apartamento que compartía Lily con su novio, con su mejor amigo, con James, pero nada de eso pasaba por la mente de ninguno de los dos, y cuando llegaron al portal del edificio siguieron con su tarea.

Sirius ya estaba sin camisa, la llevaba en la mano, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello de la chica, seguramente eso dejaría marca, que al día siguiente seguiría allí, Lily acariciaba el fuerte pecho del chico, casi arañándole, iban subiendo por las escaleras, sin mirar, chocando con todo, con casi las puertas, algunas puertas se abrieron dejando chillar a los vecinos por el escándalo, pues ya era de madrugada casi.

Entraron en el apartamento de Lily como pudieron y cerrando la puerta de una patada, Sirius cogió a la chica en brazos y corriendo a la habitación quitándose un zapato la deposito en la cama.

Lily besaba el abdomen del joven, llegando a la fina goma de los boxers, mordiéndolos, con su habilidad le quitó los pantalones de un momento, Sirius mientras acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Los estaban ya en ropa interior, cuando la joven le quitó los boxers tirandolos por la habitación y dejando la erección libre de ataduras, dejándola a su merced, Lily estaba sentada en la cama, mientras Sirius estaba de pie mirándola lascivamente, con un fuego en los ojos que jamás había visto, la chica se acercó al creciente miembro de su amigo y se metiendoselo en la boca, le daba leves toques en la punta con la lengua, sin previo aviso y notando como podían acabar antes de tiempo, Lily se cambió de posición tumbando a Sirius en la cama, y se sentó a horcajadas encima de el, volviéndose a besar, él la penetró con cuidado intentando no lastimarla, pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, cada vez las embestidas eran más fuertes, y más placenteras, estaban llegando al éxtasis juntos, Lily tubo el orgasmo más placentero y grande que había tenido en su vida en el momento exacto que Sirius se estaba corriendo en su interior.

Después de que la chica cabalgara salvajemente encima de el, le tocaba el turno de disfrutar, no tardaron en volver a empezar, Sirius recorría sus labios besando los hombros de la chica, lamiendo sus senos, esos senos tan bien formados, esos que le llevaban al cielo en ese preciso momento, o quizás al infierno, estaba pecando, pero que bien pecaban, mordisqueó los pezones de la chica dejándolos duros, y siguió su tarea lamiendo la plana barriga de la chica llegando a lo prohibido, a lo que solo había probado su mejor amigo, después de aquello ya nada le importó y siguieron toda la noche haciendo el amor salvajemente como dos animales en celo, sudorosos, hambrientos de sexo, siguieron juntos hasta altas horas de la madrugada que los dos desnudos cayeron en los mundos del sueño apenas tapados por una fina sabana, y abrazados.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Abrió un ojo nublado por el sueño y la claridad del día, y observó como el que dormía a su lado no era su novio, si no Sirius, con el que había pasado la noche.

Suspiró e intento despertar a Sirius dándole pequeños toquecitos en el hombro, viendo las marcas que había dejado con sus uñas, y sus labios y dientes al mordisquear la noche anterior esa zona, al ver que el chico no reaccionaba le quitó la sabana, volviéndole a tapar inmediatamente al ver que estaba completamente desnudo.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente, pero sin movimientos bruscos para que su amigo no despertara volvió a levantar la sabana lentamente viendo la masculinidad, y sonriendo.

La chica se levantó y se fue a tomar una ducha bien fría para intentar despejarse.

Un chorro de agua fría caía encima de ella, mientras unas lagrimas ahora de arrepentimiento caían de sus preciosos ojos de un inusual verde esmeralda, confundiéndose con el agua.

Se vistió rápidamente y se marchó dejando a Sirius durmiendo en su cama, le dejó una nota encima de su ropa, quedando en una cafetería cercana en el tiempo de dos horas.

Lily se fue a dar un paseo por el parque para hacer tiempo, no quería estar en su casa, y menos cuando el chico despertara, era invierno por eso llevaba una larga chaqueta que le cubría del frío.

Después de una larga hora, Sirius se empezó a despertar, nada más hacerlo se quedó petrificado recordando lo que había ocurrido, una sonrisa asomó por sus labios, pero después se desvaneció pensando en su amigo.

Se levantó y poniéndose rápidamente sus boxers, buscó a la chica por toda su apartamento, al no encontrarla se dio una ducha y al buscar su ropa encontró la nota de Lily, la leyó y busco rápidamente un reloj, las 9:55.

Habían quedado a las 10h. Salió del piso bajando las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, todavía abrochándose la camisa, poniéndose la cazadora, y atándose un zapato. Con el pelo chorreando.

Después de unos minutos entró en el loca y encontró a Lily en el fondo, en una mesa bastante apartada, se sentó frente a ella y se pidió un café bien cargado, ella también tomaba uno.

-Tienes mala cara-soltó Sirius rompiendo el hielo

-Tu tampoco estas en tu mejor momento-musito Lily mirando su taza

Sirius aparentaba estar cansado, y no era para más, siempre llevaba su cabello negro azulado suelto y liso, perfecto, pero esta vez no le había dado tiempo ni de peinarse, por lo que optó por hacerse una coleta, dejándose unos mechones sueltos intentando ocultar unas ojeras que entristecían sus ojos azul marino tan bonitos que tenia.

Lily bufó desesperada, y después dio un largo sorbo a su café. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, pensando en James, lo quería como no había querido a nadie, y lo que le costó aceptarlo, pues empezaron a salir en 7º y ya habían pasado dos años desde aquello.

Sabia perfectamente que James la amaba, pero dudaba si le había sido fiel, igualmente tenia miedo en que si le decía lo que había ocurrido la perdonaría, y si no se lo decía...

No quería mentirle, pero tenia miedo de perderle...

Sirius carraspeó y dijo: James me mata...TT

-Y a mi...-contesto Lily

Siguieron un rato más bebiéndose el café en un completo silencio, hasta que Sirius terminó hablando.

-Y si no le decimos nada?...yo no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo

-Ni yo a mi novio!-contesto Lily amargamente-por eso mismo, mejor no digamos nada!

-De acuerdo-contesto Sirius-y cuando vuelve James?

-Creo que dentro de dos días

James Potter estaba de viaje, aunque estaba estudiando para ser auror, también jugaba como buscador en un equipo bastante inferior a los Chudley Cannon pero mejores que ellos, jugaba por diversión, por que le apasionaba el quiddich, y ahora estaba de viaje en Alemania jugando un amistoso contra un equipo de Berlín.

-Tengo unas ganas de verle-dijo la pelirroja-hace dos semanas que se fue...

-Yo también tengo ganas-contesto Sirius-bueno yo me voy a ir...e quedado...

-Con quien?

-Con Hannah, ai no...con Hally-contesto Sirius

-Menos mal que llevas saliendo con ella un mes, que si no-contesto Lily con tono sarcástico al ver que Sirius se equivocaba con el nombre de su amiga especial, es decir novia.

-Esperemos que ella tampoco se entere...

-Si, por que para una novia que tienes y es muy amiga mía, vamos que para una que me llevo bien-contesto Lily.

Lily no sentía ningunos celos, no como la noche anterior al ver a Sirius bailando con aquella morena, mientras ella le tocaba su sudoroso pectoral y tan bien fibrado, por aquello era por lo que la mitad de las tías babeaban, ahora entendía a las chicas de Hogwarts, después de haber estado rodeada de sus brazos, envuelta en su calor.

Sirius se levantó pagó los dos cafés y salió junto con Lily de la cafetería, aunque cada uno se fue para sitios diferentes, Sirius a casa de su "novia" y Lily a su casa.

Una vez dentro del edificio se cruzo en las escaleras con una vecina chismosa que la miro con mala cara, pues la había visto enrollándose con Sirius en las escaleras esa vieja entrometida, Lily ignoró su mirada y subió a su apartamento, nada más llegar al su piso, al que compartía con James, empezó a recogerlo todo.

Mientras recogía, encontró unos calzoncillos que no eran de James

Y atando cabos se percató que Sirius se había puesto unos de James por equivocación dejándose los suyos en casa.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, de una patada lo tiró bajo la cama y fue a abrir.

-Lily!-exclamó James nada más ver a su novia y dándole un beso y un abrazo entro en casa cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Que haces aquí?-preguntó la chica

-He vuelto antes

-No si eso ya me dado cuenta...

-No te hace ilusión?-preguntó el chico simulando cara triste

-Claro!-contesto Lily dando un abrazo a su chico, mientras le abrazaba se fijo en el espejo que tenia un tremendo chupeton en el cuello.

-Ahora vengo cariño, voy al baño-dijo separándose de James y yendo al baño a maquillarse el cuello.

James se quedó extrañado, cuando Lily salió del baño se quedaron un rato "jugando" hasta que James haciéndose el remolón como de costumbre, se levantó se vistió, Lily le imitó, y luego los dos se fueron a comer fuera.

-Donde vamos?

-A comer con Sirius y Hally, quedé con él para comer-contesto el de pelo desordenado

Lily no dijo nada y siguió caminando al lado de su novio. Entraron en un restaurante bastante de moda, y comieron junto con la otra pareja, las chicas hablaban entre ellas mientras James explicaba a Sirius el partido.

En un momento de los postres Sirius se levantó para ir al baño seguido de James, y eso que siempre dicen que son las chicas las que van acompañadas.

Mientras se lavaban las manos...

-Has cuidado a Lily como te dije?-preguntó James

-Eh...si claro!-contesto Sirius mirando hacia otro lado

-No se le acercó ningún baboso?

-No, por que?-preguntó Black incomodo

-No se...esta mañana me fije, y me pareció verle un chupeton-contesto James preocupado

-No se, yo no le vi nada...-contesto Sirius

-A ver no creo que Lily fuese capaz de ponerme los cuernos...-contesto Prongs

-Claro amigo no te preocupes!-contesto Padfoot-esta noche fiesta en casa de Remus!

-Ok-contesto James ya dirigiéndose a la puerta

Después de esa conversación volvieron a la mesa junto a las chicas, terminaron los postres y se fueron a dar una vuelta

La tarde pasó sin dar tiempo a nada, James se puso a sacar su ropa de la maleta y se le cayó unos calcetines, al agacharse a cogerlos encontró unos boxers bajo la cama. Eran negros con una zarpa de lobo blanca, sus peores pesadillas en su propia casa, o peor aun, en su propia cama, sin duda esos calzoncillos eran de Remus, de quien si no.

Empezó a rebuscar más cosas, mientras Lily se estaba duchando y arreglando en el baño.

En la mesita de noche encontró un pequeño cuaderno de color azul oscuro, con dos iniciales en el centro en color plata, L.E.,era el diario de su novia, con un alohomora el candado se abrió, era raro que Lily no había puesto más hechizos protectores, abrió el cuaderno y como un loco empezó a buscar, al fin encontró la pagina que buscaba, la de ese mismo día, empezó a leer unas líneas : Lo hicimos, no se como paso, pero ocurrió, fue un error, pero por dentro lo estaba deseando, esa noche lo deseaba más que nunca, aunque James es mucho mejor, no quiero mentirle pero... lo demás estaba borroso pues parecía que unas gotas, seguramente lagrimas habían caído encima, una rabia profunda se había apoderado de él.

Una hora más tarde llegaron a casa de Remus, un pequeño apartamento en las céntricas calles de Londres, había organizado una fiesta por su regreso, habían muchos amigos de los merodeadores, incluso gente que apenas conocía, mientras todo el mundo se divertía, Lily y James estaban charlando en un rincón de la casa cuando llegó Sirius.

-Lily preciosa, me acompañas a por bebidas?-preguntó el animago haciendo gestos de que tenia que hablar con ella.

Los dos se fueron dejando a James la oportunidad de hablar con Remus.

-Lily, James sospecha-dijo Sirius claramente-te ha visto el chupeton

-Pues tu guapo te dejaste los boxers...y te llevaste unos de James...

En ese mismo momento, en un pasillo del apartamento, James agarró a Remus de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared, el licántropo estaba hablando con Hally, la novia de Sirius, que era bastante parecida a Lily, era pelirroja, pero un rojo más oscuro y tenia los ojos azules en vez de verdes, a diferencia de Lily ella tenia el pelo ondulado.

-Que ahora vas a por la novia de Sirius?

-Que dices James!-se defendió Remus confundido soltándose de las manos de James

-Si, no te hagas el loco...esto es tuyo-dijo tendiéndole los boxers-te los dejaste bajo mi cama!

-Que dices! Estos te pegan más a ti-contesto Remus devolviéndoselos y marchándose

-Míos no son-contesto Prongs yendo hacia el, pero Hally lo frenó.

-No sigas James, son de Sirius, yo se los regale...

James se giró y miró a Lily que charlaba con Sirius, no podía creérselo, como le podían haber traicionado de aquella manera, Hally se abrazó a él, ella también estaba decepcionada... en ese momento fue llamado para que dijera unas palabras a todo los invitados.

Se subió en una mesa, y con la bebida en la mano empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, por si no lo sabíais, gané el partido!-dijo James haciendo que todo el mundo lo vitoreara-y que deciros...que os eche de menos!...en especial a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, que cuidó tan bien de mi novia que se acostó con ella...Gracias Sirius! Eres el mejor! Lily te quiero

Dicho esto James bajó pegando un brinco y se marchó seguido por Hally, no sin antes disculparse con Remus.

Todos los invitados con la boca abierta observaban a Sirius y a Lily que salieron corriendo en busca de sus respectivas parejas.

Llegaron al portal bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, al encontrarlos Sirius vio como James tiraba su preciada moto al suelo.

-Noooo!-gritó Sirius-mi moto!

La moto quedó tendida en el suelo, con unas rascadas, y un retrovisor roto.

James y Hally no dejaron que les siguieran, y así pasaron los días, hasta llegó a pasar un mes, James se marchó del apartamento dejando a Lily, y se marchó a vivir con Remus, Sirius seguía en su piso mientras que Hally también seguía en el suyo, aunque de vez en cuando iba a visitar a James.

Un día estaban James, Hally y Remus hablando tranquilamente cuando llamaron a la puerta, este abrió y al ver a Sirius intentó cerrar pero Sirius y Lily que estaba detrás del merodeador se adelantaron y entraron al piso.

Remus optó por marcharse dejando a las dos parejas.

-Que queréis?-preguntó James

-Arreglarlo-contesto Lily

Todos se callaron

-Venga Hally tu te enrollaste con un tío al empezar con Sirius...-dijo Lily

-Y que me dices James de esa tía en aquel partido-siguió Sirius

-Solo fueron unos besos

Lily no sabia nada de aquello pero en ese momento solo le importaba que James la perdonara.

-Solo fueron errores-dijo Hally

-Errores que todos cometemos y que de ellos aprendemos-contesto Sirius acercándose a su novia o ex novia...hablando muy maduramente.

-Pero Lily hasta lo escribiste en tu diario, que es eso que lo deseabas-dijo James sacando las hojas arrugadas que había arrancado del diario

Sirius cogió las hojas y empezó a leer y luego dijo: como que James es mejor!

-Cállate bocazas-contesto Lily

Todos callaron ante la reacción de la pelirroja

-Perdóname-dijo Lily

-Es que como te sentaría si nosotros nos liamos...

-Solo fue un error!-dijo Sirius

-Tu mejor cállate-contesto James-que el error lo cometeré yo si te parto la cara, y ganas no me faltan...

Finalmente Hally cedió y perdonó a Sirius, estos se empezaron a besar mientras los otros seguían de morros.

-Y tu que?

-Yo me lo pensaré-contesto Prongs

-También te lo pensarías si te dijera que estoy embarazada?...un hijo James, un pequeño Potter...

-Eso es chantaje emocional-contesto James-...no será de Sirius?

Eso le dolió completamente a la pelirroja, en ese momento lo primero que sintió fue odio, del odio paso ala furia, y de la furia a la tristeza.

Lily se iba a marchar desistiendo, tirando la toalla, sobretodo por el comentario que acababa de hacer James, pero este le agarró la mano.

-Vale, te perdono si me perdonas, lo siento, soy un bocazas como Padfoot, no debí decir eso-dijo James

Lily sabia que lo decía en serio, pues a veces si que era un poco bocazas.

James le dio un beso a Lily, y cuando se separaron, el chico la abrazó tiernamente y le susurró al oído: Te quieres casar conmigo Lily Evans?

Lily se separó de su novio sorprendida

-James si es por el niño...no lo hagas, piénsalo

-No es por el peque...lo hago por que quiero, por que lo deseo, deseo despertar cada día abrazándote, besarte cada noche, como lo hago ahora, pero siendo mi esposa, formar una familia...enseñar al pequeño Harry a jugar a quiddich

-Harry?-preguntó Lily sonriendo

-Si nuestro hijo...-contesto Prongs orgulloso

-Entonces si quiero, quiero casarme y tener a nuestro Harry-contesto Lily besando a su chico

-Y así ocurrió todo-dijo Sirius-pero dime, como llegó eso a tus manos?

-Lo encontré en el diario de mi madre-contesto Harry guardando las hojas arrugadas en el diario de Lily.

-Ahhh, y bien, ahora dime, por que preguntaste si tu padre no me mato cuando se enteró?

Harry enrojeció violentamente

-Pues...pues por que me acaba de pasar lo mismo a mi...

-No me dirás que te has enrollado con Hermione?-preguntó su padrino

-Si-contesto Harry tímidamente

-xD Ron te mata lo sabes?

-Gracias por los ánimos-contesto Harry a su padrino

-Deberías decírselo...será mejor que no se enteré por otras personas-dijo Sirius señalando con la mirada a Remus

-Eh, que yo no tengo la culpa que dejes tu ropa interior por ahí-contesto Moony acoplándose a la conversación

-Ohh...Ohh oO

-No me digas...que te los has dejado...? dime que no por favor, Harry utilizaste precauciones no?-preguntó Sirius

-Si, si utilice-contesto Harry-lo que hace días que no encuentro mis boxers granates...

-Si es así eres hombre muerto-contesto Sirius riendo-no habrás llegado a los 18 y eso que te falta unos días...

-Tu reacción es la misma que la mía cuando me pasó aquello...

-Oye Sirius, no serás tu mi padre no...y mi madre no le dijo nada a papá...-contesto Harry dudoso

-Claro que no!-contesto Remus-eres muy parecido a James, casi idéntico diría

-Si con los ojos de Lily-continuó Sirius con voz soñadora

- Bueno Dejaros de tonterías-contesto Remus-Harry se te esta quemando la comida, venga...corre...

Harry vivía con Sirius y Remus desde hacia un año, y el era el que siempre cocinaba. El joven ojiverde subió corriendo a la cocina, dejando a los dos adultos allí...

Sirius estaba mirando al vació, sin pensar, estaba ausente, ahora miraba aquellas hojas del diario de Lily sonriendo.

-Crees que debería decirle que soy su padre-dijo Sirius

-El te quiere como si lo fueras...-contesto Remus-siendo su padrino ya esta bien...

-Si tienes razón, aunque no llegará a conocer a James le quiere mucho, y él estaba tan ilusionado con ser padre...con enseñar a Harry a jugar a quiddich...-contesto Black melancólicamente

-Si...-contesto Remus yendo hacia la puerta para ayudar a Harry-no tardes Padfoot...

-Ya, ahora subo-contesto el animago-Remus, a ti también te quiere como a un padre ;)

-Lo se-contesto Remus subiendo las escaleras

Sirius se quedó en el garaje , pensando un momento, suspiro y se pasó una mano por su pelo, su mirada se perdía en la moto, su moto que la tenia delante, y recordaba como James la había tirado al suelo, o la de veces que había volado con James, o con Lily, paso sus dedos por el asiento de piel de la moto, y volvió a cubrirla con aquella manta para que no se estropeara.

Llegó a la puerta que daba a la casa, y antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró una ultima vez, y apagando la luz de la habitación murmuró:

-James mejor que yo en la cama...Ja! que equivocada estabas Lily...!

Y cerró la puerta tras de si con una sonrisa triste, esta tristeza que también se reflejaba en su mirada.

FIN

Hola! Nye! Espero que os haya gustado...jejee es un poco paranoia, pero bueno...en fin dejarme muchos reviews! Besitos, cuidarse, ser malos y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
